1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to the preservation of fresh cattlehides and hides and skins of other animals and more particularly to a method of preserving fresh hides and skins which conserves time, energy and water. The invention also relates to compositions for preserving fresh hides.
2. Description of The Art
At present cattlehides are preserved commercially by brining with saturated salt solutions containing biocides. After brining for about twelve hours, the hides are removed from the brine, drained, sprinkled with excess salt and bundles for shipment. Sometimes hides are wet-salted, that is, the hides are laid hair side down, excess salt is spread over the flesh surface, another hide laid on top of the previous one and the process repeated. Hides are also preserved by air drying which is sometimes supplemented with chemicals and/or antibacterial agents.